User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: Reality... Chapter 6
From this point on we are getting a characther switch, as you could have read in the last part Leon has been send on a forced vacation then again its not really a vacation he is stuck at the Den. from now on he will follow Colette (his sister?) what do we really know about her? , that she might be leon's sister.? Maybe, that she apprently was a special case at the Dutch Fenrir Branch, how many people know that she was still alive. and why hide it from Leon? will i give you these answers or are you going need to wait for the next chapter maybe the next arc hehe i cant tell you anything right because ......i like secrets <.< And cookies A few days have passed now, Leon not able to fight , Paylor made it clear that if he touched his God Arc for even one second he will be meeting a Terrible Fate what kind of fate could it be? will it happend More Questions that you might not get the answers too... Colette was knocking on Leon's door Colette: Big bro open up Leon:Go away and stop calling me big bro... Inside of Leon's mind everything was still fucked up for years he thought his sister was dead and now all of the sudden his sister appears infront off him and people from the Dutch branch Knew about it? Leon was punching the wall in pure anger not sure what is a lie and what is the truth he wants trust her and say hey sis welcome back and hug him but a other part of him is telling him this is a damn lie She cant be alive she died....its impossible Colette:o-okay...i will leave Colette walks away towards Hibari as she sighs Colette: why does he not believe me... Hibari:He probaly is in shock people have lied to him saying that you have been dead for years and now you are hear, hmm anyway your unit went out to take care of a Varja they should be back shortly why dont you go talk to Dr.Paylor Colette: okay... Colette walks towards Paylor's offices sighing and thinking. as back at the Dutch Branch something is happing, Sarah and Jack where running away from the branch Jack: that god arc...its not possible... Sarah:J-jack... inside of the dutch branch's den it was full of blood all members that werent on a mission or like jack and sarah ran away before they went inside was now dead.. the directeur was hung to the front door his head was cut off and laying on the ground next to him the last word he said before he died "Zero" all other Gods eaters where cut in half all the wires and cables cut. electricite going through the Den slowly burning to the ground like it never even existed the only Members alive...where Members of the Zero Unit... Ironicaly the last word the directeur said was "Zero" does this have anything to do with ..what did Jack mean with that God Arc? Paylor:ahh Colette Welcome Welcome sit down please and tell me what happend between you and Leon? Colette: Why do you wanna know... Paylor: Research she walked out of the door and saw that Beo and Roi where beating up Emil in the corner of her eye, The unit returned as Colette walked to them Colette: how did it go? Zeta: it went find ..Leon did great teaching us Colette sighed. Sylphie: whats wrong Colette? Colette:ohh its nothing dont worry, what did Leon call this unit? Trevor: he never did we just calling us the rookie unit for now until we get a unit name the Confercention went on and on and after a wall Colete returned Towards Leon's room opening the room since it was never locked and hugge dhim Colette: B-big bro please believe me would i lie to you.. Leon:...no..my sister would not lie to me but...to believe you..is just hard i thought her,or you was dead all this time and here you are ...infront of me alive..if its really you Category:Blog posts